outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dangerous Game
|director = Fernado Pomares, Phillip Berg|producer = Kevin Pedersen, Nusa Ganar, Stefan Fjeldmark, Boris Donlec, Jure Prek, Xinyu Qian, Linni Rita Gad Gerardo Alvarez |writer = Kevin Pedersen|starring = Colin Hanks James Adomian Tom Kenny Lisa Schwartz Maria Bamford Brian Stack Dave Willies Robin Reed Josh Fadem|music = Fede Pajaro|release date = 13 December 2018 (Part 1) 20 December 2018 (Part 2) 27 December 2018 (Part 3) 16 May 2019 (Part 4) 23 May 2019 (Part 5) 15 August 2019 (Altered Movie)|runtime = 41:02|language = English|preceded by = Destroy The World|followed by = The Worst Teacher of All Time}}'A Dangerous Game '''is a 41-minute special but also a special that includes five episodes. Cheat Code, Retro Sonic Angela, Glitch Apocalypse, Where's Angela? and The Digital Queen are all the episodes that fit into this special. This ends Season 3 and begins Season 4. Synopsis Cheat Code Talking Tom and Talking Ben are desperate because Talking Ginger always beats them in the popular MMO game they're playing. The only option they've got left is to use a cheat code. But is it the best thing to do? Retro Sonic Angela Losing hope in her dreams of being a singing superstar, Talking Angela decides to change her outlook – and her sound. What happens next, no one could have predicted! Glitch Apocalypse Faced with the end of the world, Talking Tom and Talking Ben have to act quickly! Can they save the town in time?! Where's Angela Talking Angela's missing! Will her friends be able to find her and bring her home? Or is she lost forever? The Digital Queen Talking Angela's been found. But something's not quite right - Is she still the same person? And does she actually want to go home? A Dangerous Game It's a digital disaster! A dangerous hack into a popular game has started unravelling the very fabric of existence. With the end of the world drawing near, Talking Tom and Friends have to boldly go where they've never gone before... Another dimension! Episode Plots Cheat Code ''to be added Retro Sonic Angela to be added Glitch Apocalypse to be added Where's Angela to be added The Digital Queen to be added Full Plot to be added Characters * Tom * Ben * Angela * Hank * Ginger * Ronnie * Carl * Jeremy * Zappers * MC * Goldie/Orangie * Xenon Locations * The Studio * CEO's Office * The Void * Open Mic Club * Angela's Apartment Cast * Colin Hanks as Tom * James Adomian as Ben, Ronnie, MC * Lisa Schwartz as Angela * Maria Bamford as Ginger * Tom Kenny as Hank, Jeremy * Josh Fadem as Jeremy * Robin Reed as Xenon and Zappers * Brian Stack as Carl Songs * Trying to do Things Better * Good Things * Best Friends, Super Heroes * Who Am I * Squarestack Mystery Errors * List of Errors/Season 3 * List of Errors/Season 4 Video Trivia * The video is an altered compilation of all the episodes, some scenes were cut. * This is the second time, Talking Tom and Friends has made a special with a season finale trilogy and then added the first episodes from the next season. The First time was in A Secret Worth Keeping and The Romantic Saga. * The Game Squarestack is a Parody of The Popular Sandbox/Adventure Game, Minecraft. * The cheat code is a reference to the Konami Code as it has the same input. * This marks the last appearance of the CEO to date. * This marks the third appearance of Jeremy. Category:Specials Category:Talking Tom and Friends Specials Category:30 minute specials Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Movies